Night
by phoenixfire thundertiger
Summary: Oneshot. What if the night sky, instead of being one, suddenly feel apart? What if, on Earth, those who represent the heavenly sky, no longer remained together? Ray reminisces about the ’Breakers after the team splits up in GREV.


**Title: Night**

**Authoress: phoenixfire thundertiger**

**Summary: Ray reminisces about the 'Breakers after the team splits up in G-REV.**

**Disclaimer: It's so painfully obvious that I don't own Beyblade.**

**Just felt like writing something that covered everyone in the Bladebreakers. The night sky (god knows why) was the first thing that came into my mind and it just developed from there.**

**&&&**

The moonlight seeped through the window, bathing the room with a brilliant silver radiance. A pair of golden pools gazed out, watching the twinkling stars shining brightly against the midnight blue sky.

Midnight blue, it reminded him of a rather boisterous blader he called a friend. Tyson, his former team mate, his friend, his foe, was so unlike the night sky which was so silent yet so captivating. The midnight haired teen _did_ capture people's attention, but it was because of the racket he made wherever he went, _**not**_ because of his silence. Tyson was known to stay silent for, at the most, 10 seconds. The boy could even be heard muttering in his sleep, of food of course. Watching Tyson eat was…disgusting to say the least. How Tyson ever managed to eat that much was beyond Ray, and that was saying something. But despite Tyson's rather bothersome habits, Ray found it quite hard not to be friends with the teen. He always carried this innocent boyish charm that just made people _want_ to become friends with him. However, Tyson remained to be one of Ray's greatest challenges. Beating him had become one of Ray's goals, one he intended on achieving very soon.

Gazing at the stars, Ray saw them glisten. He remembered how he saw the same sparkle in Max's eyes whenever the blonde got excited, which basically accounted for most of the time. Max would probably never be pessimistic, even in the slightest way. Smiles and laughter stuck to him at all times and his innocence was never left behind. He was a devoted and steadfast friend, though Ray always thought of Max as a little brother. Childish as he may be, with his constant requests for sugar and candy, (which always provided him with ample energy in the Beydish,) Max had proved himself to be a world-class Beyblader and beating him was not a mere walk in the park.

The sky, it was so open for all to see, yet so enigmatic, just like Ray's ex-team captain, the mystery Ray earnestly wanted to solve. Kai was one to be left alone. Early on, Ray had learned Kai was not big on words. In his opinion, talk was cheap. Kai expressed himself through his actions. Picking up on those actions, Ray learned about his team captain, until eventually, Kai himself opened up bit by bit. Taking down his barrier, Kai allowed Ray through. Kai accepted Ray as a friend, one he could confide in, though most of the time Ray found himself having to dig in to get Kai to talk. Talking would probably never be part of Kai's agenda, no matter how much he opened up to anyone, but Kai strived for perfection everywhere, including in the Beydish. This made him a deadly opponent, one who packed in power, skill, talent, determination, all in go. But all this didn't make him invincible; it just made him a challenge to overcome.

Shifting his gaze, Ray saw the moon shining ever so brightly. Ray often compared himself to the moon, frequently without reason, though that hardly means that there remains none. People always thought of him as the one person in the team who could keep balance between the overly naïve hyperactive younger trio and the grumpy and sometimes silly senior, the captain. Being in between the sun and the Earth, Ray was responsible for maintaining the balance between the two.

The Bladebreakers, once a team, now rivals. They were on opposite sides of the Beydish. Friendship was forgotten as it was replaced with rivalry but the bond between them would probably never be broken. It would always be there, and it would grow stronger with every struggle. This was one such struggle, one that they shared, but one that had to be overcome separately. Nevertheless, they would overcome it. Because together, they formed were the sky, and the sky always stayed forever stretched as one.

**&&&**

**&&&**


End file.
